coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9841 (7th August 2019)
Plot Rachel, Nikolai and Jan make arrangements to collect another fifteen girls from Dover. They dismantle their equipment in the nail salon to move on as things are too hot there now. Gary calls into the florists under the pretence of wanting to buy a bouquet for Izzy. While Mary’s back is turned, he rifles through the desk drawer for the money but is caught by her. Eileen is depressed that she has fallen for another criminal. Mary assures Gary that when she bought the desk the drawers were empty and he realises that Ryan is the thief. Meanwhile, Ryan tells Alya that he can join her on her trip to Copenhagen as he has sold some of his records. Roy is rushed off his feet as Shona is off. Carla enjoys continuing to be hostile towards Peter and refuses his lunch invitation. Emma offers to spend the day with Gemma in an attempt to cheer her up. Toyah frets about ripping off Claudia with the flat purchase. Sally invites Carla to join her and Maria in her hot tub. Jan arrives home to Eileen’s accusations. He denies taking Seb to the hospital and leaves again with his tools, supposedly to return to Birmingham. Gary confronts Ryan but he denies taking the money. Gary threatens him with violence if he finds any proof. Toyah comes clean to Claudia. Abi visits Seb and tries to persuade him to come clean to the police but he won’t for fear as to what will happen to Alina. Gemma has to refuse Emma’s invitation as Chesney is taking her to town and she asks her to look after Joseph. Emma agrees, even though her alternative plan was to visit her dad in hospital. Carla tries to assure Sally and Maria that she’s enjoying her life of leisure but her face tells a different story. Claudia tackles Imran, telling him that he’s a “low-down, sneaky weasel” and that the deal is off. He’s annoyed with Toyah for being honest and wonders if they’re too unsuited to be a couple. Alya lets slip to Gary that Ryan has come into some money. Eileen follows Jan to the nail salon where she finds him, Nikolai and Rachel dismantling the equipment. She demands that Jan tells her the truth about what is going on. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Nikolai Frankowicz - Christopher Jaciow *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Back garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Seb's room *Sparkle Lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen quizzes Jan about Seb; Gary searches for his lost money in the flower shop; and Toyah frets about the flat, unhappy at the thought of ripping off Claudia. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,177,038 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes